


Sometimes Miracles Do Come Through the Door

by AislingShay



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma Friendship, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou Friendship, Loneliness, M/M, Minor Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei, Minor Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi, POV Kozume Kenma, Platonic Relationships, Pro Gamer Kozume Kenma, Sad with a Happy Ending, Single Kenma, Single Parents, Soft Kozume Kenma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28095813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AislingShay/pseuds/AislingShay
Summary: Kenma never thought he would be a father as a matter of fact he never thought it would happen. He lacked the people skills and he doesn't like the idea of a romantic partner. He believed in a no-child lifestyle, he never thought he was worthy of the responsibility of a child, and heck he hardly thinks he could take care of a pet. Despite that, when he picks up the baby all bundled up in the warmest of blankets, a face so adorable that pierced his heart, and a note with the familiar handwriting from the time at the hotel on his doorsteps. How could he just leave them there?Kenma-Centric - Single Dad AU
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Before I start my typical rants of apologizing for my slow updates on my other fanfics. 
> 
> First and foremost I would like to thank my friends in the twitter group chat for giving me the inspiration for writing this one shot and telling me to just go for it. Secondly, I want to shower them with all my heart and love because it's the first time that I'm bubbling up in happiness. Lastly, again I show all my gratitude to them and their kindness. 
> 
> Now to start on apologizing, I'm so sorry I'm slow! Okay I got it out of my chest. Haha 
> 
> For those of you interested this one-shot is a part of our TsukiHina Baby Project on twitter. You don't have to know about the project to be able to read this on its own. Anyways please enjoy this one-shot of Single-Dad Kenma. :)

Sometimes Miracles Do Come Through the Door

Only the sound of clicking and buttons being smashed could be heard around the house. The small pings occasionally make themselves known as soft music of a relaxing gaming soundtrack plays along in the background. It is notably dark on the inside of the house while the outside world shines too bright for the inhabitant in the seemingly lonely house. For many, the idea of being without a lover equals being lonely, yet for Kenma solitude has always been his friend. He welcomes the idea of being alone because he is given so much love by the people around him. Particularly, Kuroo and Shoyo are the ones who shower him with platonic love, and at times his old teammates will appear uninvited but welcomed when they have food. Despite that, people’s lives begin to change and their time becomes too valuable. Sometimes he believes that he has lost the connection with all of these people because he is unable to relate to their situation when in actuality people get busy building their livelihood just like he has.

He shuts off his stream to take a break, he was also sent a text message from Kuroo telling him to go eat, and he knows that if he doesn’t stop playing Kuroo is known for barging into his house and dragging him out. He's had the same routine for the last few years and he tries not to stray too far from that path but he has made a few exceptions for Kuroo and Shoyo. One of those exceptions was last year when it was Kuroo’s bachelor party, he had finally proposed to Daichi after so many years of being in a relationship with the police officer, well technically Daichi did depend on who tells the story, and he had got so drunk that night that he doesn’t remember who took him to a hotel. When he woke up that morning, he vomited everything from the contents of his stomach, and he checked for any sign of a note. The note was left on the bedside table with only a mere sentence that gave him a clue of what had happened last night, he crumbles the note in his hand in disbelief, and he wonders if this is really real life? He was left with a hefty tab on the hotel and the worst hangover of his life. He told Kuroo that he will never drink again in his life and that is final. Daichi tried to peer inwards into the box that is Kenma but Kenma closed it by changing the subject to their wedding.

His house once so full of life with his friends is now a dark place. He’s lonely not because he wants a lover but that he misses his friends. He’s not mad at them, he understands how busy people could get, he himself knows how busy one’s life gets, but he can’t help but feel a void in his life. It’s a void that he wants to talk to Kuroo about but he feels bad to bother him after just getting married and trying to have a baby with Daichi. While he would talk to Shoyo about this obvious issue, the twelve-hour time zone difference between Brazil and Japan is too much, and Shoyo needs all the sleep he can get considering he just had twins.

Straying away from the public eye has always been Kenma's specialty. Every time he leaves his house, he adjusts his mask to cover the bottom half of his face, he makes sure he wears sunglasses that cover his piercing eyes, he makes sure his clothes look as casual as possible well he always wears casual clothes so it isn't too much of an issue, and he makes sure his hair is put up in a messy bun. You would think that as a multi-millionaire, stock trader, and youtube gamer he would hire someone to go out to do his shopping but he doesn't. He feels if he does he'll lose the human in him, he'll be like the robots that are his partners back at his company, and going out to do groceries gives him a small hold of his life. Sure, it gets repetitive, going out to do groceries every two weeks, and getting the same thing every time but the fresh air that he feels and the awkward interactions he has with the cashier allows him to feel human. 

Kuroo tried to find a new hobby for him that isn't video games in his free time which is very little when it comes to juggling work and his streaming sessions. He tried baseball but he ended up throwing the bat over hitting the ball by accident; Kuroo laughed at him while Shoyo only pacified him by saying 'It happens to the best of us.' Needless to say, he never tried another sport that isn't volleyball again. 

He doesn't dare try to go to an arcade, he fears he'll lose all his money just trying to get the highest score on all the arcade games, and without Kuroo or Shoyo to moderate him, he would stay there for days. He also fears being recognized by people, he knows when he became a famous Youtuber he would be given all this attention, and he doesn't mind but there are times in the streets of Japan where he gets himself bombarded by fans trying to make conversation with him; sometimes he thinks he's awkward and lackluster for his fans in person. So he prefers to avoid the arcade. 

He checks himself in the mirror one last time and then he hears it. His ears twitch like a cat when he hears the sound of a car door slamming closed right outside his house and screeching as it drives away at full speed. He wonders if his neighbors had some sort of fight outside. Nevertheless the next sound surprises him, a baby crying, but it doesn't sound so far away. Did his neighbors have a kid he didn't know about? He knows he's a bit of recluse and at times his head phones stop him from hearing everything in the background but he isn't that bad to not remember his neighbors having a baby. Maybe they had a fight about the baby or something? He doesn't care that much about the details of it. 

He opens the door and there it is. The baby. 

Kenma closes the door and collects himself. He takes his mask and sunglasses off. Surely, he is just imagining this, maybe his brain just said 'Hey, you've been a little lonely lately. So here is an imaginary baby to take care of. Have fun.' Maybe instead of his vitamins, he took his sleeping pills, or maybe this is a dream. Yeah, that must be it. No wait no. Maybe he's been playing too many sims games and he's imagining babies crying now. Or maybe since Shoyo and Kei can't seem to stop posting videos and photos about their kids that maybe his brain created a baby. Is that what it is? No it's not. He hears it again and he opens the curtain slightly. Yeah there's a baby there. He takes a deep breath, should he call Kuroo? Is this a situation where he should call Kuroo? No. No. He shouldn't worry Kuroo, he doesn't want to burden him any further than he already has. He can't call Shoyo either so he has to do this himself. He can do this. 

He opens the door and looks down, he thinks he fell in love at first sight. Kenma never thought he would be a father as a matter of fact he never thought it would happen. He lacked the people skills and he doesn't like the idea of a romantic partner. He believed in a no-child lifestyle, he never thought he was worthy of the responsibility of a child, and heck he hardly thinks he could take care of a pet. Despite that, when he picks up the baby all bundled up in the warmest of blankets, a face so adorable that pierced his heart, and a note with the familiar handwriting from the time at the hotel on his doorsteps. How could he just leave them there?

He'll call Kuroo and Shoyo later about it. For now he thinks he'll open up the curtains and let the light shine down on his new child as he holds him tight with a smile unlike him.


	2. What is in a Name?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma can't seem to find the right name for his new child and it takes him a while to find the perfect one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Late Christmas!!! Please enjoy.

What is in Name?

It has been a few days since the child was left at his doorstep, he has had multiple amazon boxes of baby stuff shipped to his home that he knew were necessary for a baby, he also took the baby to the doctor which made for an awkward visit since he didn't have a name for it yet but he had no other choice. It turns out the baby was as healthy as an ox so that filled his chest with nothing but joy that the child's mother took good care of them isn't none he's felt before. He hugged the child close to him and small tears of joy were in his eyes. 

The last few days he did fumble a lot, he ran out of the formula that the mother had left for the baby but no mentions of the brand she used. He couldn't seem to tell the difference between each formula, or baby foods that are appropriate for the baby, and unfortunately the baby ended up spitting out most of the food. He still drank in small amounts though which allowed Kenma some breathing room. He was growing frustrated and worried that his child who didn't want to drink any of the milk he gave him didn't like him. What if the baby wanted to be with it's mother rather than him. What if it was a huge mistake keeping the baby? What if he just wasn't right to be a father of this child? Hearing the baby coo at him snapped him out of his thoughts and he sighs. He wishes this were as easy as his sims games where he could give the baby anything he wants. 

He visits the store for what seems like the seventh time that day before a woman who looked familiar to him with two kids of her own took pity on him. "How old is your baby?" Her voice was so kind and lovely, that he looked at her pleading with eyes that say 'I don't know what to do anymore.' She only just gave him a gentle smile and Kenma responded to her question "The baby is three months old and they don't seem to want to drink the milk I give them. I bought so many different formulas, I made sure the milk was warm, and what if it isn't eating because it misses its mother." He added a bit too much but he was generally already frustrated and worried that his baby dislikes him and is probably starving to death. The woman merely just laughs at him "oh wow. You sound just like me when I had my firstborn." He looks at her shocked and obviously is ready to scowl at her because how dare she makes fun of him when he's laying down his worries so freely but she continues "Don't worry dear. I'm sure it isn't that they miss their mother. They seem to love you just fine." The baby is staring at him in his little baby carrier Kenma put him in and he hears the soft coo. He feels a weight lift of his shoulders. "Now you said you think they might not be eating enough?" Kenma nods softly and the woman tells him the secret of getting his baby to eat. 

Kenma again went back home to his humble abode, he set the child in its crib, and set to preparing the bottle. A little bit of formula and a little bit of sugar mixed in together should get the baby to eat from the bottle. Apparently babies get bored of the taste of formula sometimes and they reject the bottle. He follows exactly what the woman who he now knows the name of. Michimiya, the woman who had a longtime crush on Daichi, and was actually the one to push Daichi in a relationship with Kuroo. He can't believe he forgot about her well then again she wasn't friends with him so it makes sense. Kenma had such great respect for her back then for being able to sacrifice her love for Daichi and now he swears he should build her her  
own temple in his house. Once he finished warming up the milk he proceeded to give the little baby their milk. He was surprised by how fast the little one drank the milk, he was scared that this trick wouldn't work, and yet it did and he couldn't be happier.

Michimiya also explained to him that babies often have acid reflux at that age and will decrease over time. Now if it gets to being too much where the baby vomits then it's preferred to go to the doctor. She also helped him pick out better diapers, rash cream, wipes, and more bottles because you can never have enough. They exchanged numbers after that encounter and he was introduced to her wife via photos of her. He was tempted to ask her if she'd like to be a part of his company brand but he decided otherwise waiting for them to be comfortable enough. 

It isn’t normal for Kenma to take a break from streaming for personal reasons, he took the days off for his new baby, and to handle the paperwork of adopting the child. It wasn't too hard either way, he is a multi-millionaire so why would they decline his application to put the baby in his family registry. The only issue was the name of the baby which he hasn't decided on yet. Someone pounding at his door late at night has him and the baby startled awake. The baby lets out a whine and begins to cry from being woken up so suddenly. Of course he still hasn't told Kuroo or Shoyo yet about the baby. He's really not sure how to bring up the topic of a baby without all of his friends thinking he is some sort of helpless baby himself. He remembers how Daichi got when Kuroo and him first started dating. 

Daichi seemed to dote on him more and make sure he ate healthy food which he appreciated. Daichi was the father he wished he had when he was growing up. Which is why Kenma isn't surprised to find Daichi dressed in uniform and an obviously very worried dad face on him. He also seemed to be carrying too many containers of miso soup because he might have thought Kenma was sick. "Kenma. Why haven't you answered any of Tetsu's texts? You know how he gets." Daichi says waiting for Kenma to let him in which he does by making a hole for him to pass. 

Daichi makes his way towards the kitchen with practiced ease but he stops when he hears the faint cries of a baby and then he looks into the kitchen the mess of formula, milk, and bottles. Daichi sets the miso soup down, starts cleaning the mess up, and when Kenma finally sets foot with the baby in hand does Daichi look at him with the famous 'You have some explaining to do' look. Kenma shivers under that gaze, he never thought he'd get that look directed at him, and he's only seen it once or twice towards Kuroo. He looks away sheepishly and the baby is falling back asleep in his arms content in being in his daddy's arms. Before Kenma could start on his explanation the sound of his own stomach growling makes him stop. Daichi only sighs "Eat first, then talk." Kenma nods, he sets the small table on the floor, and the baby in the softest of pillows. He sits on the floor waiting for Daichi and he hears the sound of the microwave heating up their dinner for the night. 

Kenma and Daichi sit at the table, two bowls of miso soup, and two plates of pork curry. He grows increasingly uncomfortable as the time goes on and only silence as they slurp their soups. Typically Kenma enjoys being in a quiet environment but sitting there with the tension building up kills him. It isn't until Daichi clears his throat and finishes his food does he begin to speak. "How long?" Daichi asks, looking over at the baby who is softly snoring, and he tries not to smile because he really does love kids but right now he is scolding Kenma. "Two weeks. I've had them." Kenma says and he fiddles with his fingers and toes under the table. "I… how long were you planning on keeping this from Kuroo and me? Does Hinata know?" Daichi crosses his arms and his signature disappointed face appears. Kenma looks down at the table and fiddles with his fingers "I don't know..and Shoyo doesn't know… you all treat me like I'm some sort of baby and I didn't want Kuroo or you to think I'm incapable of taking care of them alright. I can take care of them." Daichi sighs and rubs at his temple "Kenma, I'm sorry we made you feel that way but it would have been nice to know we had a new baby in the family is all… you do know Kuroo isn't going to be happy about not being told." Kenma only shrugs and gets the baby in his arms. "So does the child have a name?" Kenma only shakes his head no and Daichi picks up the dishes. 

He hears Daichi yell from the kitchen "Where did the baby come from?" Kenma doesn't want to answer but he knows Daichi well enough that he will pry. "The mother left them here on my doorstep." Daichi cleans the dishes and walks back to the dining room "and you just kept them? Do you even know if they're your child? What about the mother? Don't you want closure?" Kenma only just glares at him "Of course they're my child and even if they weren't I will keep them nonetheless. So I kindly prefer if you don't investigate further" Daichi sighs. "Are you sure you don't want me to look into it? What if they want to know who their mother is in the future?" Kenma only glares up at him already tired of the conversation "If they want to know in the future who their mother is then it's their choice not ours! So drop it already." Kenma huffs and Daichi deflates "do you at least have their birth certificate?" Kenma nods "I have all of the paperwork and I'm ready to place them in my family registry. I just. I don't have a first name for them alright. I don't like the one the mother put for them." Daichi sighs again and he swears he's getting old. "Alright. Alright. Can I hold them?" Kenma nods and passes the babe carefully to Daichi. 

Kenma watches as Daichi practically gleams down at the baby giving them a soft up and down. Another reason why Kenma didn't want to say anything about the baby, is that he knows how hard Kuroo and Daichi have been trying for a child of their own. It's also a heavy topic between the both of them as adoption and surrogacy is expensive and on a policeman's salary it is tough. The thing about Daichi is that he doesn’t want to have to depend on Kuroo, he pays half the rent, he pays for the groceries, he pays for half of their insurance, he even paid half of his wedding with his savings, and many other things. As for Kuroo he makes about double Daichis salary so money was never an issue and he wants Daichi to depend on him. This is a topic for another time Kenma thinks as he watches caress the bundle. "Miyo would be a nice name for them don't you think?" Kenma gives a half-smile and responds "Maybe you should save that name as an option for your baby." Daichi only nods while looking fondly at the child in his hands.

The next day Kuroo and Daichi passed by with more diapers and wipes and too many baby things that he wonders if he should tell them that it isn't necessary considering he has the money to pay for all those things. Kuroo and Daichi only stop him from complaining because they're proud uncles finally. Kuroo does scold him for not telling him about the baby but Daichi stops him from going even further. 

He still hasn't given the baby a name, and no amount of baby name books or websites are helping him. He wished the mother would have named the child beforehand but unfortunately as her note says "You will give it a better life than I could ever." It's only a small part of the note and he finds himself cursing the woman he barely remembers because if only she would have named it for him. "What is in a Name?" A phrase so overplayed and overused by many that Kenma wonders if he should even bother giving the child a name. He was content at first with just leaving the child without a name until it was old enough to decide on it's own but Kuroo bonked him in the head saying "You are not the Mandolorian and the baby isn't the child." Though the cheshire grin that Kuroo was giving him gave him bad vibes and Daichi was just about ready to tell his husband not to start. "You could always name them Grogu." He wiggled his eyebrows at him and Kenma's unamused face isn't one to be reckoned with. The child cries in Kuroo’s arms and Daichi laughs because of Kuroo’s pout when Kenma takes the baby away. 

"Have you told chibi-chan that you have a baby?" Kuroo asks curious and watching his childhood friend who has such a loving look on his face. "No. I haven't told Shoyo… I didn't want to bother considering he did have twins." Kenma says looking down at the babe with a small pout in his face. "You know I'm pretty sure chibi-chan would be excited to meet your baby." Kuroo says as he watches Kenmas every move, he's seeing how happy Kenma is, and he gives a small smile. "He might even try and do a playdate knowing him." He leans his chin on his hand and Daichi is holding his other. "I'll call him tomorrow to introduce them to Shoyo and beanpole." Kenma says softly and a small smile. "Maybe you should name them Sanyu? It's fitting considering how happy you look." Kuroo says, continuing to grin at his best friend and Kenma only blushes sticking his tongue out. "No. You should keep that as an option for when you both adopt." Kuroo laughs out and Daichi rolls his eyes but smiles nonetheless. "Alright then so when are you going to name me the godfather huh?" Kenma rolls his eyes and a small nod. Kuroo rejoices and hugs Daichi so hard he can barely breath.

The next few days Kenma had struggled to get Shoyo on a video call. Shoyo's hectic schedule and the twins who seem to wake up in the middle of the night has made the sunshine an exhausted mess. Though Kenma can't say he doesn't relate to the same exhaustion Shoyo feels. Kenma only feels guilt when he bothers Shoyo considering he only has to deal with one while he has to deal with two babies. Shoyo does know how to make things interesting though which is what Kenma likes about him. It was finally a Saturday night where Kenma can video call Shoyo and they both aren't too tired to talk. "Kenma!!!" Shoyo's excited voice burst through his headphones and he had to take the headphones off a few minutes to get his hearing back but he couldn't help but hear Tsukishima in the background telling him to be quiet. "Sorry." Shoyo says in a small whisper and Kenma puts his headphones on with a small smile. He has the baby in his lap and it takes Shoyo a while to notice before his eyes widen in surprise. He squeals excitedly, again Tsukishima tells him to shut up in the background, and the dazzling smile Shoyo has flashes at him. "What's their name? Who is this? How long are you going to be with them? Why haven't you told me?" Shoyo's overly excited whispers and questions bombard his ears. He waits for Shoyo to calm down enough to be able to answer all of his questions. 

It was a pleasant conversation between the both of them as usual and it was mostly Shoyo talking about his twins and the small matches he's had in Brazil. He answered all of Shoyo's questions about the baby and to Shoyo's insistence he suggested to call the baby Estela which means star in Portuguese but Kenma declined saying that the name wouldn't make sense for his baby. Even though Shoyo tried to convince him that it would be cool to have the Sun, Moon, and the Stars on one team, he still wasn't convinced. Shoyo may be his friend and he does love to humor him as much as possible but he isn't going to name his child star. He also heard Tsukishima say Hikaru in the background but he declined that name as well. Hikaru means to shine and he doesn't feel as though his baby has that sort of vibe at the moment. Sure, he found his baby beautiful and at times when he smiled randomly a bit dazzling but he doesn't feel the name fits them. He smiles when he hears the twins cry in the background and Shoyo bids him a farewell for next time as duty calls. 

Sleep seems to elude Kenma the next few weeks as the baby hasn't been able to stay asleep fully all night without being in his arms. His stream is only affected during night and he's had multiple chat messages from his fans curious about the noise though he managed to distract them with small comments. He knows his fans will get too curious and the partners at his company are all too excited to meet the new heir but again Kenma still hasn't given it a name. He's scared of giving the baby a name now that he's almost five months now and he can't seem to come up with something perfect. He holds the baby as he's preparing him another bottle of milk when he hears the pounding at the door. For some reason, he thinks he knows who it is, and he really doesn't want to answer because this person is too overly loud and overbearing but he has to answer the door either way or else he'll break down the door. 

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" Bokuto yells and Kenma scrunches up his face in annoyance. The baby as well glares up at the loud annoying owl person. "Koutarou, you're being too loud and you might wake our baby." Keiji walks up from behind with his own babe strapped in a carrier and a soft look on his face. Kenma glares up at Bokuto and lets them both in because he knows if he doesn’t he'll never hear the end of it from both Bokuto and Kuroos. "I'm sorry for the sudden visit Kenma-san but Kuroo-san wanted us to pass by. He was worried about you." Kenma only tsks as always Kuroo can't seem to think he can handle himself. "Koutarou also wanted to meet the new baby." Kenma lets them both in and they set themselves up right at home. Akashi sets his own babe down on a pile of blankets and Kenma does the same. Bokuto bounces around the house and Kenma can't help but continue to scowl. "The child doesn't look anything like you but he shares your scowl." Akashi says in a matter of fact tone and Kenma turns to him with crossed arms. "How long will you both be here?" Kenma asks, his eyes carry darker bags, and his face is paler than usual. "However long you need to rest." Akashi says as he plays with Kenma's baby hands and hums them a soft lullaby. "I can't exactly sleep with Bokuto around." Kenma says his arms still crossed. 

Bokuto continues to run around his house in an excited manner, it has been a while since he visited Kenma's house, and he's eagerly exploring. "I will tell him to keep it down Kenma-san." Kenma exhales louder and lays down on the floor. He barely registers falling asleep but when he does he dreams of the peaceful fields with flowers spread across acres on acres of it. It was the best sleep he's gotten in such a long while, when he woke up it was to Bokuto asleep in the corner, and Akashi making dinner. Kenma baby is tugged into his arms and he strokes the little ones cheek until it comes to him the name for his babe that fits him just as well. 

"Yasu. Your name is Yasu." Akashi walks in with a soft smile and three plates in hand. "That's a lovely name Kenma-san." Akashi says setting the plates down and heading back to grab the bottles of milk he prepared for their babies. "Do you think they'll like the name? What if they hate it in the future?" Kenma asks with a worried tone on his voice and his hand rubs Yasu's cheek. "What is in a name? I think Yasu fits them just right and I think they'll love it too… but if it does come to it will you accept them in the future if they do decide to change their name?" Kenma sits up, close to hitting the table, and nods. "Of course I would." Akashi tenderly smiles, he starts to feed his own baby who drinks like his life depends on it, and Kenma feeds Yasu with a smile. "It's nice to see you smile Kenma-san." Kenma blushes and hides his face while feeding Yasu. 

He sits there in his own little world, forgetting the world around him, and he feels as though this is the most serene he's felt. The tranquil look on Yasus face as they drink their milk really has him thinking that he's made the best decision of his life. He just hopes Yasu isn't the opposite of his name.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm glad that you enjoyed the fic! Please leave a kudo and a comment! If you want to yell at me do so over twitter @AislingShaylovesPolls


End file.
